


I don't know how to bake

by mrsbrightside00



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: Caleb want to cheer up Jester with some homemade pastries but he doesn't exactly know how to do them.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	I don't know how to bake

**Author's Note:**

> For Widojest Hiatus Promts->In the Kitchen!

He was running it. Really. Completely. Royally. 

Why was he trying to bake again? 

Oh yeah. Jester. Time and time again, Jester. He was usually reluctant to show affection, he did it by gifting or just by talking a few words of his heart. Today, Jester’s favorite bakery was closed. She was really excited before going out of the house. 

-I’ll be right back!- She had shouted on her way to the door, smiling and carrying a cut basket she and Caduceus had braided a few days back. On her way out, she saw Caleb hanging out with Veth in the dining room.

-Hey you guys- Jester said cheerily- Want anything sweet?- She stared a bit too long into Caleb’s eyes.

-I’m fine. Have fun!-.

-Caleb?-. 

-Ja, ah, a blueberry muffin would be nice. Thank you- he felt a light brush coming to his cheeks. 

-Okay! See you!- She went out almost hopping.

-Blueberry Caleb? Seriously? - Veth asked, on the verge of laughter. 

-Shut up -. 

-At this point, I’m starting to think that girl is blind- a grin formed instead. 

She had come back after 32 minutes exactly, empty basket in hand. “Were you not going to buy some treats?”. “Yes! I was! But can you guess? It was closed! Uugh”. She walked loudly through the halls, back to her room. “Maybe you should baker her some Caleb” his halfling partner replied escaping a tiny laugh and exiting the room. “Maybe I should” he had whispered to himself. 

He was, usually, not an impulsive man. The wizard had become very conscious of his decisions. He thought about single choices one by one, considering the bigger picture. This was one of the few impulses he had allowed himself. They had the things to bake (though he had gone out for some milk and asked Cad about for some of the fruit he had shopped for s

before). But he was really not a baker. Even in his village, he rarely helped in the kitchen. He did other chores, of course, but he had always trusted her mother cooking while he was a child. Caleb wished, between -of course- many other things, he had memorized his mother’s pastry recipes. He only had a vague idea of the ingredients and the procedures, but he was going for it. A cake -or was it pie?- with diverse berries. He had already made up his mind. 

He took the plate with his creations to the oven. The red-head was a little sweaty and covered in flour, hands purple and pink from the berries. He had no idea how that had happened. Cooking was definitely not like magic. Maybe next time (if there was any) he would try having the recipe near and memorized and he would treat it like a spell. Though there was something different between cooking and magic. 

Okay, whatever he had made it wasn’t cookies, that’s for sure. 

Now, the wait. He sat there in front of the oven, staring at it, waiting for the time to pass. He thought forty minutes would do just fine. He didn’t want to undercook whatever he had made, but neither did he wanna burn it. 

Minutes went by as he thought that maybe this was not a good idea. Any of it. Most of the time he thought about how to get his feelings for the blue tiefling hidden... Kind words? He couldn’t help them but they seemed to go under the radar. Yasha told him it was his face. His longing, puppy-like, pathetic face. Well, Yasha hadn’t seen the last, but that was definitely was she meant. But he had no other way of looking at her. A gift? He gave those to his friends. But baking sweets for her? That, he thought, was definitely a bit more personal (definitely more elaborated than buying anything). 

He accommodated a chair in front of the oven. He looked at it, desperate for his creations to be ready, to be the first (and maybe last) to taste them before they went to those blue hands, maybe his friends. Oh no, Why bother trying to make something that might be un-eatable?

-Caleb! What are you doing here?- Her voice came into the room, and he could feel her presence behind him.

Shit shit shit. 

-Oh! You are cooking?- Jester said excited, -you should have told me! I could help! What is it?-. She was looking around to try and figure out what was he doing. And really, what was he doing?

-Nothing! It’s not important, an experiment- he tried to say. She went up to him.

-Don’t you trust me with your experiments?-.

-I…- he felt a blush coming up to his cheeks, -I have to take these out.- He stood up abruptly, cooking meets in his hands. He opened the oven and blew the fire off. He took them to the table as he felt Jester looking over his shoulder. 

God, they looked awful. Like tiny cakes that wanted to be tarts and let their filling go out. -What did you cook anyway Caleb?- She asked curiously

-Ah, nothing at all. Should have asked for your help, I think- He was about to take the plate anywhere but there- probably to the trash-. Before he could, though, She took one and bit it off. _This is so embarrassing_ , he thought.

But a smile came to her face. -They might look weird, but they do taste pretty good-the cleric exclaimed. -Do they?- he answered. She probably was saying it to be nice, but she took another bite and smiled. -They are better than the ones I was going to buy- before he could say anything she got close to his face. -Here, try it- and she planted her lips on his. He felt warm and sweet, not only because of the -whatever he had done- but because that’s the ways she is and the way she just kissed him. He couldn’t respond properly as he held the plate and felt his heart against his chest and blush on his cheeks. 

She took the plate of his hands as he just stood there, and as she knew her mischief, she went out of the kitchen without another word

Spells and cooking each produced magic in their own way, he thought. 


End file.
